


Mark Pellegrino's Creampie Academy: Breaking Her In

by orphan_account



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Bondage, Cock Sucking, Collars, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Doghouse, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Girl On Girl, Hair-pulling, Hardcore, Humiliation, Hymen, Improvised Sex Toys, Kinky, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Master Mark Pellegrino, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Professors, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, S&M, Screaming, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Situational Humiliation, Slaves, Starvation, Strap-Ons, Strapping, Threesome - F/F/M, Touch-Starved, Ultra Hardcore, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Vegetables, Verbal Bondage, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Woman on Top, breaking in the slave, choking on sex toy, clit abuse, female on female violence, first time having pussy eaten, forced to bottom for man and woman, forced to crawl while being fucked by sex toy, fucked by cucumber, gagging, gagging on cock and dildo, learning the hard way, lesbian dominance, loss of virginity as punishment, nipple pinching, pet punishment, pussy and mouth fucked at same time, pussy eating, pussy pounding, sharing the pussy, vaginal punishment, women living in kennels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark Pellegrino is delighted when a fresh faced, virginal pupil decides to attend his elite school for girls. That is until he realizes that she does not share his political views. Realizing she is in need of harsh schooling, he brings out his meanest bitch slave to help him teach her a lessen. Hardcore fucking, F/M, F/F/M, cucumber fucking, humiliation, loss of virginity, kinky sex, creampie etc.





	Mark Pellegrino's Creampie Academy: Breaking Her In

I considered myself a rational, ambitious person. I got good grades in school. I studied hard and made sure nothing, including romance, got in the way of pursuing my dreams. But when I looked around at the lives my friends were leading, I felt that something was missing. I looked around and realized that in all the hustle and bustle, I had forgotten how to live. So when the chance to go to a highly privileged school, that would both further my education and my experience in life came along, I decided it was too good to pass up on. I may not have been the most world traveled or the most exciting or even the most beautiful who applied, but I knew that none of the other girls could match my fierce dedication to rise to the top of the food chain.

My first day at The Academy was pretty damn unsexy. Every girl who comes to the Mark Pellegrino’s school has to undergo a battery of tests. Everything from ink blots to physicals to STD tests. The last one in particular I wasn’t worried about being a virgin and all. My mother thought I was going to a community college upstate, little did she know that I was going to a place where I would learn to satisfy the needs of a sexy, sophisticated gentleman, but not as just a sex object, but as young lady who knew about what was going on in the world and knew how to behave in any given situation.

After the grueling inspection by both doctors and psychiatrists was over, I was taken out in the lush, large backyard and chained to a post, a pink collar with the words NEW BITCH emblazoned on the front with fancy lettering. A small wooden dog house was my only form of shelter, the simple floor barely large enough for me to lay in without my legs sticking out. Two bowls, one pick and the other silver, contained a cup of yogurt and some water. There was no bathroom, just a spot on the grass behind my doghouse where I was forced to do my business and a girl on a slave collar, with angry red slashes on her back, would come a few times a day to clean up after me. I’m not sure what she did to deserve such a terrible job like cleaning up human waste, but I was sure that I never wanted to find out.

A movement caught my attention up ahead and I looked up to see a tall, blonde haired, dashing figure dressed all in black walking towards me through the lush grass of the mansion’s backyard. I knew it was Mark Pellegrino before I even recognized the facial scruff and clear blue eyes. I had watched most of his shows and movies, especially Supernatural where he played the fallen archangel Lucifer. I was so excited when I had come across the secret internet page that I had had to beg another girl to get the password to, it was the only place to get an invitation to learn at Mark’s school. I’d had to fill out page after page of questions, tests, fill in the blanks. There had even been a background check.

As Mark walked closer to my doghouse, decked out in a sexy as fuck black suit that looked like it cost a million bucks, I finally noticed the naked chick crawling along behind him on all fours. She was the exact opposite of me in every way. Curvy where I was stick thin, huge, swinging breasts where my wear so small they barely filled out an A cup, her hair fell in long blonde waves down her back while mine was a mousy shade of brown. I couldn’t help feeling jealous as I eyed the way she moved along the soft grass, her collar much more luxurious than mine, the lettering covered in sparkling jewels spelling out the words DADDY'S BITCH for all to see.

“Are we being a good girl today,” Mark asks as he comes up to pet my head. I licked his fingers, turning my head this way and that so he could stroke every inch of my face. After so long of being all alone, I enjoyed the touch of another person so much, especially him. My eyes wandered away from him for an instant and I noticed the large purple strap on the other girl was wearing, it was as wide as a soda can and twice as long.

I froze, a shiver going through me.

“Yes, Master. I will do anything you wish.”

Mark nodded, his smile makes my pussy so warm and wet as I stared up at him. I felt something warm and soft stroke my pussy lips and my head swiveled back to see the blonde licking my cunt.

I moved to pull away-

Mark tutted, grabbing me by the head and holding me still. “Now. Now,” he said. “If you are to stay here, you must learn to obey. Your pussy is not yours anymore. It belongs to me. To do with as I choose.”

I couldn’t hold back my whimpering as I was eaten out for the first time, but not in a way that I had ever imagined. The blonde’s tongue licked me from my asshole all the way down to my clit, the sensations hitting me all at once and making me feel both giddy and afraid. I had never really felt an attraction for women, yet here I was, on all fours like a bitch in heat as another woman darted her tongue in and out of my virgin hole. I wiggled, trying to keep her tongue out of me. That was something I was saving for the love of my life, not some stranger I had never met before.

Mark swatted me on the head with something heavy.

I winced, looking up to find that he had accosted me with a very long, very thick cucumber.

What the fuck was he holding that for?

“I noticed it said in your paperwork that you are a virgin,” Mark said by way of explanation, handing the cucumber to the blonde woman who had been devouring my snatch.   
“Normally, I would be the one to do the honors. But, you see, you had some very harsh things to say about Rand. That kind of shit just doesn’t fly here.”

I cocked my head in a gesture I am sure made me look pretty damn stupid, but I couldn’t help myself. I remembered that there had been several political questions on the multiple questionnaires I had filled out when applying to the Academy. There had been some about the writer and philosopher Ayn Rand, and I had answered honestly, that I had found her to be a small minded woman with a truly offensive viewpoint towards the poor and Native Americans.

My mouth opened to argue with him, but all thoughts of dissent were pushed from my mind as I felt the cucumber being shoved into my tiny hole.  
I let out a scream, but Mark silenced me with a hard yank of the hair on my head.

“None of that. We take our punishments silently unless told otherwise. You will learn your place.”

I stared up at Mark, wide eyed and in shock as the blonde pressed the cucumber harder against my pussy opening. I had spent many an afternoon lying on my bed as a girl, thinking about this sexy celebrity or that, imagining having my cherry popped in all manner of romantic ways, but the reality that I was about to lose it to a woman holding a vegetable had not really sunk in yet. I fidgeted, not used to the feeling of anything that big pressing against my hymen. I never even fingered myself or used tampons because it hurt too much and the only vaginal exam I had ever had had been a quick one by the doctor who ran things for the Academy. This hurt a lot worse than that quick exam had. So much worse.

I bit my lip.

A second later I felt a hard pinch that brought tears to me eyes. Then the cucumber was slowly sinking into my virgin cunt.

FUCK.

FUCK.

FUCK.

I fought so hard not to let out a blood curdling scream as my pussy was filled up till it felt like it was going to burst. I could barely breathe, the feeling of having my walls stretched to their breaking point like nothing I could have ever imagined. It was a burning, stinging feeling that I felt from my toes all the way up to the hairs on my head. I tried to crawl away again, but Mark held me still, his hands wrapped tightly in my hair.

“There we go, bitch,” the blonde coed, going all the way up in me till she finally pressed the cucumber’s huge head against my cervix. She laughed when I jumped.

“Let’s go for a walk,” Mark said with a wide grin on his face. He leaned down to unhook my collar from its chain.

I looked at him, dumbfounded, the huge vegetable still crammed as far as it could go in my pussy.

The blonde wandered over to Mark and he picked up her leash, patting her on the head as a reward for eating out and popping my cherry for him.

He looked over his shoulder. His made it clear disobeying him would make losing my virginity to a cucumber look like heaven in comparison. “Come,” he commanded.

My pussy was stuffed so full that even wiggling back and forth on hands and knees could not dislodge it, but I kept my legs closed tightly anyway, afraid that even letting the cucumber fall to the ground might result in a swift and cruel punishment.

There were several long kennels stretching from the back of the Academy all the way down to the trials that wound their way off into the woods that surrounded the large property. This is where the new girls slept at night, along with those who had proven themselves to be difficult pupils. They slept on a small cot on the ground, much the same way dogs in shelters did, a small toy thrown into to entertain them only allowed out to potty on a schedule maintained by one of the kennel girls whose job it was to see to their daily needs.

I felt a flush of humiliation as the girls pressed their noses against the kennel walls, laughing and hooting at the site of me waddling around with a huge cucumber sticking out of my cunt. I knew without question that I would never be accepted by the rest of the girls here. There would always be snickering behind my back, my identity never being more than the girl who fucked vegetables. A tear ran down my cheek and fell into the grass beneath me. Even losing my innocence was nothing compared to losing my sense of self worth.

Mark led us all around the yard before taking us back to my doghouse.

My pussy felt raw and was throbbing as he bent down and removed it, patting me lovingly on the head. The blonde leaned against his legs, the most aggressive act of jealousy she knew she could get away with. He smiled over at her, rubbing her back and shoulders. “Who are my good girls?”

The blonde reached down and rubbed her huge dildo, and I was once again reminded that Mark wasn’t the only one here packing. I felt a rush of fear go over me. Surely, he wouldn’t let her? With me?

“You have been an exceptional girl today. Oh well, might as well let you finish what you started.”

The blonde looked over at me, a smug look on her face. Far off, I could make out the kennel chicks watching, enjoying every minute of the show.

I hung my head.

A second later I felt the weight of the blonde as she climbed on top of my back with all the crude intent of a dog about to fuck a bitch in heat. I was about to close my eyes and try to block what was about to happen, but she grabbed me by the hair, giving a cruel yank that snapped my head back at the same time that she guided the giant purple dildo head to my raw opening. I was forced to look at her cruel smile as she pushed her cock up into my pussy, her destruction of my sexual being complete.

“Worthless slut,” she screamed, slamming her cock into me with fierce, deep thrusts that made me squeal and cry out in pain, which only seemed to spurn her to greater depths of rage, smacking my ass with her fist and reaching under to pinch my nipples. Hard.

Mark stood over me, his eyes impassive as the blonde gave me a hard fucking, his face showing neither concern or glee at my cries of torment as the blonde decided that she could make me shriek louder by pinching my clit so hard I thought she might tear it off.

Then Mark was down on his knees in front of me, his pants unzipped and his hard cock being rammed deep into my screaming mouth, silencing me as he moved in and out. His hands tangled in my hair as he made use of the hole that his slave wasn’t fucking. On top of me, she had discovered the pleasures of hurting me by shoving the toy deep into my ass as well as my pussy. I mumbled, my voice silenced by Mark’s erection.

I’m not sure how long the blonde fucked me and Mark face fucked my mouth and made me gag on him, but after a while the two of them switched places and it was Mark going in and out of my ass and pussy while the blonde had her way with my mouth. She was even crueler than he had been, cutting off my air as she rammed the dildo all the way down my throat, so hard and for so long that I had to fight back the urge to vomit.

Mark’s deep groans mingled with my gagging sounds and the taunts of the blonde slave, my mind swimmy headed from both the lack of air and heavy fucking. My pussy felt so warm and wet beneath Mark’s thrusts, tightening and stroking his cock despite my protests. I felt the orgasm building inside of me and tried to fight it off. I wasn’t about to let them both take that first intimate ecstasy with a beloved partner away from me.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

The cry was cut short as the blonde thrusted her strap on phallus all the way down my throat again, my first orgasm taking place while my nose was shoved hard against the purple base of a fake cock. . My body shook violently as I both fought for air and to control the white hot spasms shooting out from my convulsing cunt.

“Good girl,” Mark whispered in my ear. His hands reached under me to gently pinch my nipples, making the orgasm even more intense and drawing it out along with his deep, slow thrusts. “Looks like you are ready for your reward.”

A moment later, I felt him come inside of me, several long, hot spurts filling my fertile womb. I was barely conscious from the blonde suffocating me with her cock, but I still felt a swell of pleasure from having my cunt filled with his seed.

Mark pulled out of me and the blonde moved where he had been, leaning down to lick the thick white cum oozing from my freshly fucked cunt.

When she was done, Mark made sure to leave the cucumber in my dog bowl, the faint ring of blood from my broken hymen still visible around its girth.

The improvised sex toy was to be the only thing I would have to eat for the next two days.


End file.
